


Cheap Gold - (Kihyun × Hyungwon × Minhyuk)

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Lee Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Hyungwon and Minhyuk are over Kihyun being in control over everything.





	Cheap Gold - (Kihyun × Hyungwon × Minhyuk)

"Uhm, Kihyun, this is your line..." Our producer went through our lines for live performances. Of course, I kept getting plenty of lines. I looked around at Hyungwon and Minhyuk as they sat back, sulking slightly.

This was the only thing I hated about comebacks. The line distribution fell on me a lot... And of course, that ruffles plenty of feathers. Plenty. It was always so awkward after going through learning the music. On top if this all, my voice was going away. Obviously, a sucky situation for a main vocalist. After rehearsals, everyone but Hyungwon and Minhyuk wanted to go home. "You guys go ahead," Minhyuk smiled. "We need Kihyun to teach us some things." 

Shownu nodded, being the last to leave the practice room. "Just make sure you shut everything down." With that, he left with everyone else and the rest of my security. I didn't know about this or what I was going to end up teaching them. But, I was nervous.

"You haven't said much today, Kihyun," Minhyuk smirked. "Cat got your tongue?" Hyungwon was almost expressionless, but he looked just as angry. Minhyuk had a sassy sort of anger. It came out with heavy sarcasm. Hyungwon, however, had a calm anger. He'd just give you an attitude in a sly way.

I shrugged. "Why was there any reason to talk?" My eyes widened and my hand flew to my throat, massaging softly. My voice crack was obvious. 

Hyungwon chuckled a bit. "The golden boy's turning a little green." They had rights to be upset. I wasn't too upset with with their words at this point. "That means he's a little cheap." That one hurt a little.

I sighed, leaning against the practice room wall. "What do you want from me? I can't do anything if I don't know what you want." Minhyuk folded his arms, thinking to himself for a bit.

"Teach us," Minhyuk shrugged. "They give you a lot of lines because you're the main vocalist. But also because, apparently, we aren't stable on stage. We can't dance and sing without fucking dying. That's what I've heard. So teach us how you have the amazing endurance." Now, whoever told Minhyuk was bullshitting him. There was no way he'd be an idol if his stability was an issue.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "It's just something you work on? Breathe from your diaphragm instead of your chest?" I turned toward the mirror. "We don't have anything like a sturdy stool in here... Run and do high knees or go up and down one step while shushing. Teaches you to work from there." I raised my hands in a defeated shrug. "I have no idea what you want from me."

Minhyuk shook his head. "Prove to us that you have a great endurance. Then we'll know all of that shit works before we make fools of ourselves." My neck started to burn as he walked closer. Why? I had no idea. "Make a fool of yourself first." I gulped as his hand travelled from my neck to my chest. "Ooh," Minhyuk hummed. "Hyungwon, have you ever realized how muscular Kihyun is?" I shut my eyes as I began praying softly for someone to come back in. I knew now what they wanted. Something to blackmail me with. 

Hyungwon walked over, bringing his hand toward my stomach. "Damn," he smirkrd. "No, I haven't." I groaned in discomfort as Minhyuk began to push my plaid shirt off of my shoulders.

"Guys," I croaked out, putting my hands up. "I-I really don't think I, er, we should be... You shouldn't be doing this!" I was panicking and I didn't know what to do. 

Minhyuk frowned a bit. "Prove it, Kihyun."

Hyungwon's arm reached around my back, his hand grasping my ass. I gasped out, shutting my eyes. "Make a fool of yourself," he said. I'd be lying to say I wasn't slightly turned on. I didn't want to be though... Really, I didn't.

I was rendered speechless as Minhyuk pressed his body against mine, pinning me to the mirror. His hands rested on my hips as he kissed down my neck. The warmth of his breath on my skin felt amazing. But I didn't want it to. They wanted to use me and exploit me for a business decision I never made. But goddamn, did they make it feel good. 

I heard the door lock and then I knew I was at the point of no return. "Let him strip first," Hyungwon said, leaning against the wall.

I froze up as Minhyuk pulled away from me. I couldn't move. "Well," Minhyuk huffed out. "You heard him. Strip." I nodded, taking a deep breath, taking off my sweatshirt to begin with. I was nervous, borderline scared. I then took off my white shirt underneath and then my shoes. 

Hyungwon walked over to me, assuming Minhyuk's previous position. His hands laid on my hips, gripping them to pull my crotch to his. "You take control over a lot, Kihyun..." I heard my belt come undone and my voice letting out and little whimper. "We're in control right now and you know it. That's why you're enjoying this, isn't it?"

I nodded a little bit. "Please... Do what you want. Hurry." I don't know why I expected to get anywhere by begging.

"Tsk, tsk," Hyungwon mumbled. "Nope," he growled lowly. His hand slipped into my pants, missing my dick completely. I bit my lip in agony. Why couldn't they humiliate me and get it over with? I felt another hand lift my hips up and another body slide behind me. 

Minhyuk returned to kissing my neck. "You want this, don't you?" He asked, hands roaming over my chest and stomach. "It's okay to admit it, Kihyun."

I whined a little bit, trying not admit it. "Yes... Oh God, yes." I let my body sink into him as Hyungwon kept my hips up and off of his crotch, depriving me of a few pleasurable senses. 

"Then wait," Hyungwon demanded, grabbing onto my thigh. I groaned in agony, holding onto Minhyuk behind me. Eventually, Hyungwon let my pants fall, slowly letting my boxers down.

Minhyuk held onto me with one hand, using his other hand to undress himself. I wasn't the only impatient one. As soon as his dick his air, he guided himself into me, causing both of us to groan out. "Fuck, he's tight as hell," Minhyuk growled lowly, kissing behind my ear. "Hyungwon, you definitely lost out on this one."

Hyungwon shrugged, grazing his hand against my cock. "This is just as satisfactory." I bit my lip, trying not to moan. But I failed miserably. Minhyuk snapped his hips into mine and a moan ripped itself from my throat. Hyungwon began to work my length, stroking harshly. "I just want to watch him come undone under our control. Because he can't be on top in everything." I felt exposed. I don't know if I was being betrayed by my biological pleasure senses or if I actually wanted this somewhere inside of me. Whatever it was, it was euphoric.

"Fuck," I whimpered, digging my nails into Minhyuk's hips. The pressure caused him to go faster into me. I was getting worked out of my fucking mind. "God, please let me cum... Please..." My voice cracked again and I was a fucking mess. This is what they wanted. I was making a fool of myself.

Hyungwon sped up, Minhyuk matching his speed. They kept working me until I came all over Hyungwon's sweater and my stomach. He leaned forward, licking me clean as I came down from my high. "Fuck. Kihyun's such a good screw." Minhyuk held onto me tightly, spilling his seed into me. He pulled out and massaged my ass softly. "You don't even look fucked out... I guess your little tricks work on endurance." Minhyuk ran his fingers through my hair as I took deep breaths.

Hyungwon chuckled, taking off his sweater. "Let's clean up and go home, yeah?" He asked, grabbing a towel from the cubby in the corner of the practice room.

I wiped myself up, fear setting in immediately. "Wait, are you guys actually mad at me?" I asked. I couldn't stand the idea of them being mad at me.

"No," Minhyuk hugged me softly. "We can't be mad at you. We just wanted to fuck you." 

I laughed, grabbing my boxers and pants, pulling them up. "You should've asked. I deadass would have." I shrugged, throwing my shirt back on.

Hyungwon packed up his things. "Tricking you was more fun." Minhyuk laughed and I scoffed rolling my eyes. "Come on, let's go."

I smiled, following them out, turning off the lights and locking the door. "Don't worry, I'll actually teach you my tricks later." I had plans for those two. Bet.


End file.
